The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In humans, two menisci rest between the femur and the tibia. The menisci are made of tough cartilage and conform to the surfaces of the bones upon which they rest. Due to traumatic injury or degenerative processes, the menisci may tear. Devices and methods are needed to repair such a tear.